Calculate $\frac{3 \cdot 5! + 15\cdot 4!}{6!}$
Answer: We factor and rearrange the terms in the factorials:

\begin{align*}
\frac{3\cdot 5! + 15\cdot 4!}{6!} &= \frac{3\cdot 5! + 3\cdot 5!}{6!} \\
&= \frac{2\cdot 3 \cdot 5!}{6!} \\
&= \frac{6!}{6!} \\
&= \boxed{1}
\end{align*}